elementalist44fandomcom-20200214-history
Nobuo G. Warholm
Sir Nobuo G. Warholm II is the strongest Mage in service of the King's Agency and Daichi Yamazaki's mentor. He is also the highest ranking Bishop in Divine Blessings. Appearance Nobuo is a tall, muscular, tanned man with a high taper fade with a nice, rugged, grisly beard. He's got a charming smile and perfect teeth, a deep voice that makes your back tingle in just the right way, and heterochromia in his right eye. It's green, while his left eye is a warm hazelnut color. Yeah he's really hot. Despite not even reaching his thirties, stress is starting to make his hair go gray, which results in people says he looks older than he is, much to his dismay. He was born and raised in Tsunia, but his family is from Esten. (Mediterranean) Personality Nobuo is generally a good person to be around. He's cheerful, funny, and 100% refreshing. The fact that he's really hot helps with his natural charisma a lot too. Very self-righteous about the values his Silvanist religion has taught him. He believes that power, an any shape of form, is the measure of a person. To him, yeah he's really attractive, but what good is that if he wasn't also the most powerful Mage in Tsunia? If you're weak, you're nothing. Physically, Mentally, Magically, Politically; if you lack all four, you might as well be dead. And Nobuo is verrrry passionate about these beliefs. Also kinda discriminates towards people who aren't Silvanist, not religion-ist or anything, but chances are he won't be your best buddy. But if you do have one type of power, or better yet all four, he'll respect you greatly, even if you aren't Silvanist. He knows better than to just spout out his beliefs at anyone who disagrees. He has an image to upkeep, duh. Nobuo's also a pretty good Magician, too. Does cool tricks with Steam Magic all the time. Isn't as good as illusions as Hitoshi though. Oh, and regarding him being a Bishop in Divine Blessings, If you don't praise the octad like you mean it he'll probably kill you. Don't get me wrong though, he is a very nice person. Background Nobuo was born into an Estan family of nobles who own like, 5% of all the land in Tsunia. His parents were also pawns in Divine Blessing's Heirarchy, falling for the "brainwashing" tactics they use to get more followers. At this point in time DB was basically just the Illuminati, but really unorganized. They still has their main goal of trying to get whats-her-name to return, but they were kinda just fucking about doing weird shit becuase they can get away with it, with all that combined political power. Now Nobuo, he was born with developed Gates and a Green eye. So y'all know what that means. basically his upbringing is what gave him his strong sense of righteousness And then he started killing people that he thought weren't devoted enough, people like pawns who just recently joined, or those with higher positions like rooks of bishops who were only there to corrupt the Region's economy. Took him most of his teenage life, but he managed to whittle it down to a million members to twenty-thousand. 98% of all Divine Blessings' members, 980k people, killed by one kid. But of course, nobody questioned it; Nobuo just said it was the will of Octad and everyone who wasn't dead yet was like 'aight'. He also killed his whole family. Didn't praise the sun enough. rip He wasn't able to kill the Queens or the King, though. They're WAY above his level. So I guess now he's working as a double agent. He's a King's Agent, one of their best, too. Loved so much by anyone he meets, he kinda just got handed Razer like it was the key to the city or some shit. Stats (Out of 160) Magic Gates Nobuo has Gates on the Sides Of his Torso, Soles, Neck and fingers (not Palms just fingers). I guess a helix/spiralling stripes patterns would work. Again, Gate patterns don't have to be given much thought until I actually start drawing. no one cares lol he's just strong. Magical Prowess Nobuo is, arguably, the strongest Mage in Arcerra. Straight up. Ok yes, he does has a 1.5x multiplier thanks to that extra Life Essence Control, but still oh my lord this man is a beast. You know how a lot of people prefer to use small gestures to help them maintain a link with their Flow? Nobuo doesn't even need to be concentrating to use cremating flames so bright that if you manage not to be burnt to a crisp, you'll be blind for a couple of minutes at least. PLUS he's an Elementalist. You wanna fight with a guy who can use ALL EIGHT Elements? Well to be fair he mainly uses Fire because, unless you're trying to do something specific, all the Elements are pretty much the same. But he'll still flex on nigs by only using the Element of their Affinity to fuck them up. He's able to transmute Flow in the air so fast you'll probably be dead before you can realize he's attacked you. Style Close range, Nobuo uses his Magic to cover Close range w/ own flow. At a farther range, about 10m and beyond, Nobuo is an incredibly oppressive zoner who takes control of the entire battlefield. His expertise in transmuting airborne Flow allows him to attack an opponent at ANY range, and chances are they don't have the Link strength to overpower his control of his Magic. His style of Cremating Flames, dubbed graciously 'purifying blaze' by himself, is especially bright and burns the body, mind, and eyes. More similar to a infinite Flash-Bang without the bang, purifying blaze- it's excellent crowd control. Essence Hosting Somewhere like, 54% through Elementalist44, Nobuo forcibly becomes the Essence Host of the Dark Star. In him, the powers of the Tyrant of the Fire Region manifest as black/purple/green flames. They don't burn like regular Fire Magic would; this stuff corrodes, like, breaking shit down at a molecular level. SO NOW my boy's got built-in flash bangs and mustard gas/. Oh and it also get rid of his greying hair. Combat Surprisingly, Nobuo isn't all that extraordinary when it comes to physical combat. I mean yeah, he can kick through a meter thick brick wall, but any adult his age who couldn't would wanna see a doctor. Relatively young adults should have God-level physical power. He's only immensely strong. Nobuo doesn't know any particular martial arts. Weapons Sir Nobuo G. Warholm II, is the current user of the Delta Artifact of Fire, Razer. AS IF HE WASN'T ALREADY BAD ENOUGH THE MAN CARRIES AROUND A HANDHELD NUKE LIKE A TOY. Don't even get me started Ugh, honestly. I don't know why I even made him this strong. Like, yeah he's meant to be around for a long, long time. (he's only 28 most Arcerrans live until 300) Relations and Quotes * Daichi Yamazaki: Oh boy here we go. Bear with me here. ** First off. Nobuo killed her parents. They were the leaders of the Scientific Advancement Council, one of Tsunia's Shadow Cults. Nobuo has the third highest rank in Divine Blessings, another one of Tsunia's Shadow Cults. And they hate each other, really bad. So with Nobuo being really powerful and all, he was tasked with getting rid of them, and he did. But he didn't just kill them, it was fucking DISRESPECTFUL. The entire cult just disbanded after that, fuck that noise. ** Secondly, Nobody knew the Leaders of the Scientific Advancement Council had a kid. At all. Not even Nobuo. They used Steam Magic to change their appearance so nobody knew what they actually looked like anyway. When Nobuo stormed the place, Daichi, 10 or something at the time, was hid in this sound-proof escape pod thing by her parents. It was jammed under rubble to it didn't take off, so Daichi got to watch her parents get killed by a masked bishop who could use Fire Magic in all its glory. Eventually it did fly off, Nobuo even saw it, but since it was so small he figured it was a child's escape pod. He didn't want to kill a child obviously, but he brushed it off saying he "sensed a powerful person within that pod", making the excuse that they're the only person to survive the massacre to avoid killing a child. Make sense? Good. Fast forward 5 years. ** Nobuo, working as King's Agent (spy), gets assigned as Daichi's mentor during her two years of the AML course. Naturally, natural charm goes with natural charm, and the two became pretty good friends. Even though Daichi wasn't Silvanist, that didn't change his opinion of her; she was still incredibly strong Magically and Mentally, so whatever. Over time, she began to wear his..."strong opinions" down quite a lot. Progressiveness in 2019 everybody yayy **A few days after the events of 'Fifth Queen', Daichi takes Nobuo to her parents grave. Nobuo recognises it and says something nice, trying not to offend his beloved student too much. Daichi cuts him off and says they were her parents. The leaders of his sworn enemy, the two that he'd slain with his own two hands. Their daughter, the student he's spent four years with, laughing, crying, fighting together....stands beside him at their grave. **I don't know his initial reaction to this, but he makes a beeline straight towards one of Divine Blessing's queens and uses their Predater's ability to "Purify his mind". He had grown weak, during his exposure to the enemy...no longer. Daichi figures out the whole story like, the same day. (I'm getting tired here) Then Nobuo fights Mmanuell-Khan, Serina Morriyane, and Daichi Yamazaki all at the same time and doesn't lose. Serina dies, actually. **And then he's just a recurring villain. A lot of the cast wants him dead. The "purified" Nobuo couldn't care less. * Bradley Wilhiem: Good Friends. Doesn't know he's in Divine Blessing. The King's Agency IS another one of Tsunia's Shadow Cults, after all. Novel Chapter Differences Writing Style I could go for the 'Fake' style. That could work. His internal monologue doesn't match what he actually says at all. nah, he's more wholesome during the start. Space Break Symbol Cross/Flame/Cross or three flames. Trivia * Nobuo may or may not be the strongest character in Elementalist44 * Originally, Nobuo and Bradley were the same character, "The General". But that was too similar to Akame ga Kill (and I think it was just kinda shitty in general), so I split them up. ** The General was also meant to save Mmanuell-Khan's life during the Great Frost Wyvern Attack. No. * And I think it was like, everyone in class A-1 had their life affected by nobuo in some way, but i got rid of all of those ideas except for Daichi's because come on it was the best one. Category:Characters Category:Extra Life Essence Control Category:Fire Mages Category:Artifact Users Category:Essence Hosts